Hero-to-Hero
by Alley Cat Sunflower
Summary: Look what I found in the depths of my files! I think I wrote this a year ago. This is just a more in-depth description of the trip through Harmonia Castle in Black and White. FerrisWheelShipping, but not really all that much since it's primarily focused on the canon. Oneshot. Warning: I renamed Hilda Tamara and Hilbert Michael, respectively.


Tamara stopped at the top of the path to the Team Plasma castle, panting. That bridge was _steep_… It was all very gallant for Cheren to be taking care of poor Alder, but at the same time, it got on Tamara's nerves that he wasn't coming with her. It would have been such a comfort for one of her friends to be with her while she was very likely risking her life.

But Cheren was Cheren, and though he labored under the illusion of bravery, he honestly wasn't worth anything in an actual dangerous situation. Nor was Bianca, really. Tamara was alone, and that would never really change, no matter what she did.

Tamara stepped into the castle, nerves jangling.

No sooner than she had, than she saw six of the Seven Sages standing there.

"Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish." Giallo stepped forward. One by one, the rest followed.

"When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear." That was Bronius.

"One can lose the forest for the trees." Next came Ryoku.

"If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake." Then Gorm.

"Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell." After that was Rood.

"There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people." Finally was Zinzolin, the last of the six present.

The Sages proceeded to surround her, too close for comfort. Giallo observed her thoughtfully, and sighed before speaking.

"Well… If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!"

Tamara frowned and started to say something to the effect of "You _have _Pokémon?" when a yell from outside cut her off.

"Can ya manage that?"

_Is that who I think it is…?_

Tamara whirled around. Sure enough, Clay was approaching! As the Sages backed off, Tamara was happy enough to have hugged him, if her muscles had been responding properly.

"Still standin', are ya, Tamara?" he asked lightly, patting her shoulder, as though nothing at all out of the ordinary was going on. Tamara smiled uncertainly in reply.

Giallo looked almost comical with his shocked expression. "You… You're Driftveil's…?!"

Clay regarded him with scorn, causing the Sage to shrink back visibly. "Hrrmph! Ain't just me!"

Tamara's smile got wider and more confident as Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, and Iris flooded into the castle as well. _How did you know? _was the one question on her mind, but before she could ask it, Lenora spoke up.

"So sorry… Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!"

Bronius stumbled backwards. "Accursed Gym Leaders!"

Elesa smiled winningly at Ryoku and Giallo. "Ignoring Team Plasma… That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do."

Burgh looked completely at ease as he chimed in, "Bianca asked us to come, too."

_Bianca? You did something great! I'm so proud of you! _thought Tamara happily.

Brycen looked over at Skyla, a concerned expression on his face, but before he could say anything, Skyla rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

Iris giggled and agreed, "No _need_ to worry!"

Drayden looked back at Tamara and nodded. "Holder of the Light Stone, please proceed!" Tamara edged slowly to the other end of the hall, trying to keep an eye on everything at once.

"It is the way of the universe to take from excess and fill emptiness. Taking Pokémon from people is restoring balance to nature!" protested Zinzolin.

"But if you succeed, then… I won't lose! No way! No way! No way!" said Iris, a ferocious expression on her young face that almost scared even Tamara.

"Yeah! Now! Acrobatics!" shouted Skyla, instructing her swoobat to attack Gorm.

"A single fallen leaf signals the start of autumn. We know our history. The emergence of this castle is the harbinger of change in Unova…" Gorm was backing away slowly, trying to dodge Skyla's swoobat while reciting various words of wisdom.

"Stop trying to get away, and listen!" exclaimed Burgh, rushing after him. "Your Pokémon, they _are_ doing their best for you, right? Why would you want to be separated from them like that?"

Bronius was shouting angrily at Lenora. "You shall not interfere with Team Plasma… Or our king!"

Lenora yelled right back at him. "We have been and will continue to be together with Pokémon!"

Giallo was arguing with Clay. "Ghetsis called us the chosen ones. He chose us and gathered us here so we can change the world! For us, defeat is impossible!"

"Things aren't gonna go th' way ya fellas think they are!" responded Clay furiously. "I'm sure o' that!"

Ryoku was dealing with Elesa and Brycen, both at once. "We can only do our best and leave the rest to fate. We've done everything in our power. All we can do now is believe in our lord N… and wait." He stood resolute, absolutely refusing to be moved in any sense.

"I do not appreciate stubborn people," smiled Elesa sweetly, and ordered her zebstrika to convince him.

Rood sighed. "Constant dripping wears away the stone. I've been waiting in the abyss for this day. No one shall interfere!"

Drayden growled, "I can empathize with some of what you say, but I can't forgive the way you reject everything else!" He caught Tamara's eye and sighed, and gestured for her to go. Tamara reddened and sped off, not wanting to risk the wrath of a Dragon-type user.

She ran down the long hall, the shiny black granite floor cold under her shoeless feet. (She hated wearing shoes inside _any _building, even a dangerous castle.)

_But which room is N's? _she asked herself confusedly. She made a left into the first room she found, which contained only a couple Plasma grunts. Not wanting to tangle with them, she left in a hurry, and continued down the corridor.

A voice emanated from somewhere up ahead. "…Come."

Tamara walked forward cautiously, when a member of the Dark Trinity materialized just behind her. She gasped and whirled around, hand flying to her belt to send out one of her Pokémon.

"In this castle, you may rest your Pokémon and access your PC. Fear not." He pointed towards the doorway to Tamara's left. "First, have your Pokémon rest in that room. When they are healed, it is our lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle."

With that, he vanished. Tamara blinked a couple times, heart still pounding from being startled, and proceeded into the room carefully. Inside, a couple girls that seemed a little older than N looked as if they had just risen from their chairs. Both of them curtsied when they saw her.

"I am Anthea…" began the pink-haired girl. "Trainer. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest…"

Tamara held out her Poké Ball belt suspiciously to Anthea, who curtsied again and sent out her exhausted Pokémon out, one by one, beginning to heal them.

As Tamara oversaw the healing process, the yellow-haired girl spoke up. "I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon… Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people… Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing his ideals, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

Tamara's eyes had widened by the end of the story. _He's… not guilty?_

Fortunately, she didn't have to react, as Anthea had finished healing her Pokémon.

"Ah, good… Both you and your Pokémon have recovered your energy. Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart… but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it…"

As Tamara left, dumbstruck by this new revelation, the girls curtsied again and sat down gracefully, Concordia working on a delicate-looking piece of embroidery.

_I wonder if they're his sisters…?_

Two hallways later, another member of the Dark Trinity—or perhaps the same one—popped up in front of her, scaring her half out of her wits as she was lost in thought about this new view of N.

"A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is an ideal hero. It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokémon."

Without another word, he vanished. Tamara sighed shakily when something occurred to her. _…_Our _lord N? _I'm _not a part of Team Plasma…_

She ascended the stairs, on her guard this time, enough so that when the third member of the Dark Trinity appeared before her, it didn't scare her so much that she toppled down the stairs.

He pointed to a doorway. "That room was the world that was provided to our lord N… I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room… But _you _may feel something."

"Wait!" Tamara started to call, but the man vanished before she could finish the word. "Damn ninjas," she muttered, and walked into N's room.

She blinked, sure she had walked into the room of N's little brother or something. The floor was cloud-patterned, the walls painted in a purple-and-white checkerboard pattern. There was a half-pipe for a skateboard, and half a basketball court, a train set (still running), a dartboard, a model airplane soaring around the ceiling, and… wait, what?

A picture of her?

Wedged in the corner of one of his frames was a small copy of her fifteen-year portrait, taken about a year ago. He had been throwing darts at it. Tamara frowned, confused and hurt—first of all, revolving around where exactly he'd _gotten _her portrait, and secondly, why he had been throwing darts at it.

_N… Why do you hate me? It's not my fault I'm always the one to have to stop you…_

She'd felt infatuation before, and she knew its dangers and how much it hurt to say goodbye. Her former best friend and one-time boyfriend, Michael, whose feelings she was painfully aware had never changed, wafted into her memory, carried by the winds of her thought. Or, more accurately, a hurricane at this point.

N was alluring in an odd sort of way. Physically attractive, yes, she mused, but so innocent. Immune to the usual ways she had about her that seemed to charm every guy she met, including Cheren. He intrigued her, that was for certain, and now that she knew about his being innocent, it only intensified her fascination. Whether it had progressed to the point of an actual crush, she wasn't quite sure, but she found that she was much more eager than she should have been to find out.

Tamara turned as if in a dream and progressed further down a hallway and up another staircase, no longer thinking about right and wrong, only about N and his blurred concept of both.

Ghetsis suddenly approached her as she blundered into another doorway and pushed her out of the way, then smiled at her twistedly as he noted her lost appearance. One of the many things that annoyed Tamara about herself was that she could never conceal what she felt. _And N can never openly declare it, _she thought, a smirk creeping into the corner of her mouth for a reason she didn't quite understand yet.

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change."

Smoothing his robe—_rather like a girl would smooth out her dress, _thought Tamara, fighting the urge to giggle despite the gravity of the situation—he continued, "The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the Legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need? Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I—no, that Team Plasma—desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!"

_He's off his rocker, _thought Tamara, almost in awe. _Now I see where N got his sense of confidence, and his fantastical plans… Ghetsis knows how to be persuasive… He must _really _want this future if he bred his son to fulfill his evil dream._

"I've been waiting so long for this!" Ghetsis no longer seemed to be addressing Tamara. "I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!"

_Painful for who? _thought Tamara, furious on N's behalf. _Painful for _you_?_

"Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!"

He stepped aside, allowing Tamara to pass. She glared at him with as much bravery as she could muster (receiving an ugly look bordering on lecherous in return) as she entered a huge, ornate, beautiful stone room. A blue carpet extended down a long, narrow bridge built over sparkling teal waters, leading down to… a throne? With N sitting on it…

N called down to her, no expression in his voice, "What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power."

He leapt smoothly down from the throne, and approached her with an almost jaunty manner in the way in which he walked, but halted about halfway down the carpet, almost as though daring her to come closer to him.

"It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

Tamara walked forward resolutely, but didn't meet N's gaze. He walked forward as well, and soon enough they were about ten feet away from each other.

N looked down thoughtfully. "You came all this way to battle me… But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!"

Tamara's heart quickened at his words—_I actually kind of _liked _you a little_—and she had to work hard to calm it down. N, however, noticed nothing. He stepped forward, and shook his head sadly.

"But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!"

Tamara's heart sank. _If he really, honestly thought I was a good Trainer… What changed his mind? _Then it dawned on her… _Ghetsis!_

"You have two options," continued N. "Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!" Tamara dared to look into his eyes, and found a wild gleam of ferocity in them that she had never seen. He raised his arm, closing his eyes. Tamara almost asked what he was doing, but somehow got the feeling that she would be interrupting the holiest of rituals.

Suddenly, the black dragon Zekrom burst through the wall behind the throne, and in a terrifying display of deadly electricity, proceeded to ruin the throne room. Tamara backed up, awestruck, and almost fell off the edge of the stone bridge, but N stepped forward and caught her with the grace she wished she possessed, then backed away like nothing happened. Tamara blushed faintly, but found herself unable to do anything else.

Tamara's bag shook suddenly as Zekrom advanced to just behind N.

"What the…?" she muttered, and sorted through her purse's contents to find the Light Stone trembling violently. She took it out, where it lay in the palm of her hand, shaking like an Xtransceiver on vibrate.

N backed up, frowning. "Your Light Stone is… I mean, Reshiram is…"

The Light Stone suddenly levitated off Tamara's hand, startling Tamara enough that she stepped back nervously. The Stone drew in the aura of its surroundings, with the appearance of white wind, and converted it into a powerful force, which whirled around the Stone until finally Reshiram emerged in a circle of dancing flames.

N looked awestruck, admiring the new dragon. "Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same."

_Like us, _thought Tamara before she could stop herself.

"Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize." He sighed. "Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too."

Reshiram said something in the same language N spoke earlier, that had summoned Zekrom. Tamara frowned and opened her mouth, but N cut her off before she could speak. "I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' She plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are." He hesitated. "Now, catch Reshiram and make her your ally!"

Tamara looked at him and blinked. "You're… you're sure?"

N gave her an encouraging nod, and half-smiled, sending shivers up and down her spine. She took that to mean 'yes', and sailed into battle almost reluctantly, painfully aware of N's gaze, analyzing all her weaknesses.

* * *

After Reshiram was caught with a well-aimed Timer Ball, Tamara recalled her burned and wounded Pokémon, sighing happily.

N was watching her intently as she put the Ball away. "Ah… I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side… Hold on."

He approached, and stood a couple feet away from her. As close as they had ever been, except for perhaps in the Nimbasa ferris wheel. Tamara felt herself turning red again, and struggled to push her flush back where it came from. She hadn't had this problem since two years ago, when she and Michael were going out.

"Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent… Let me heal them."

"Uh… s-sure," stammered Tamara, and handed him her Poké Ball belt with some apprehension, uncertain of whether he was going to steal them. He was, after all, king of a Pokémon liberation organization.

No, he only healed all her Pokémon as he said he would, and spoke kind words to each of them in addition. Had they been closer, Tamara would have joked with him, told him that maybe he should aspire to be a Nurse Joy. But she kept silent.

Without a second glance at Tamara, N walked back over to Zekrom, who had watched the proceedings with some interest along with his other half, Reshiram. Tamara nervously headed back towards Reshiram, glancing into her deep blue eyes with some apprehension. _Are you my ally, then…?_

N declared in ringing tones, cutting off any reply Reshiram might have made to the silent question, "Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

* * *

"Everything's ruined. The ideals I held… The dreams Pokémon shared…"

N had fallen to his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek and dropped to the ground, dusty with crumbled columns. Tamara had never felt less victorious after winning a battle; in fact, she was positively depressed.

"…Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time—one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. _This_ is truly the formula for changing the world."

Tamara started to run over to N—to do what, she wasn't sure—when Ghetsis walked through the door, looking coldly over at the boy trapped in a teenager's body.

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?"

Tamara stopped short and turned stiffly to face him fully, about to reprimand him for speaking so harshly to his… his… _son? _Suddenly the room seemed unstable. _They _do_ look really similar, _thought Tamara, annoyed at her slowness on the uptake.

"You good-for-nothing _boy_!"

N was still on his knees, and looking down at the ground, silent tears streaming down his face. Tamara glared at Ghetsis, putting as much fury as she could into her gaze, and was again about to speak when Ghetsis cut her off.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the Legendary Pokémon now was to give _my _Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."

Tamara's eyes widened. N didn't react in any way Tamara could see, even as Ghetsis walked over to him menacingly.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the Legendary Pokémon was the true hero… You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon…"

"And whose fault is that?!" yelled Tamara, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Ghetsis turned towards her maliciously, looking her up and down in a condescending, appraising sort of way, again with that creepily lascivious tinge to his gaze, and intentionally ignoring her comment.

"Tamara! I never would have thought the Legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like _you_! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you—since you know the truth—must be eliminated!"

Tamara backed up slowly. _Okay, he's officially gone crazy, maybe this is a nightmare…_

She backed right into another person, and yelped, whirling around and spotting Cheren and Alder standing there. She never thought she'd be grateful to see the studious and otherwise relatively useless Cheren, but she was now.

Cheren frowned. "Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?"

_Shut up and get me and N out of here, _mouthed Tamara to Cheren, who looked faintly confused at the last bit. _Oh yeah, I forgot, they don't know he's not evil yet…_

Ghetsis looked over at him, startled and distracting Cheren from his silent conversation with Tamara. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"

Alder was staring at Ghetsis with something beyond contempt. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

Ghetsis glared at him. "You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Tamara, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face _me _in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

N rose, behind Ghetsis, eyes clouded with the loss of his world.

"Tamara!"

But before he could run to her side, as it looked like he wanted to, Ghetsis snarled, "I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

* * *

"My calculations! No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!"

Ghetsis was staring at Tamara with a mixture of hatred and rage. "What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! _I am perfection_! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

He started towards Tamara, but was stopped by Alder, who looked at N with pity. "Now, N… Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"

N was looking off into space, eyes glazed with tears she could tell he was trying his level best to hold back. He was sitting again, this time cross-legged on the ground- a much less vulnerable position than before. Nevertheless, Tamara wasn't sure he'd heard the question, as he looked generally lost.

Ghetsis laughed insanely, distracting them all; Tamara got the feeling N was glad that not all of them were focused on him in his weak state of mind. "Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the Legendary Pokémon myself… I prepared someone for that purpose—N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like _that_?!"

Tamara couldn't take it any longer and was about to start yelling at Ghetsis furiously, but Cheren rolled his eyes and stepped forward before she could say anything. "Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. _He _is the one without a human heart!"

Alder smirked. "You're right. He's truly pitiful." He turned to N. "N… I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the Legendary Pokémon!"

N, who was by now crying silently, looked up at Alder's kind words, rising slowly from his prostrate position on the floor. "But… I-I have no right to be the hero!"

Alder tilted his head. "Is that so? What you and the Legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on… That's important, wouldn't you say?"

N shook his head, another tear falling. "Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that…" He trailed off, then thumped his fist on the ground in a gesture of frustration. "Why?!"

Alder sighed heavily. "N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

With that, Alder and Cheren marched Ghetsis away without even a single look at Tamara. She found that she was half-annoyed with their neglect of her—_I _did _just defeat two incredibly powerful Trainers in a row, you know, and saved Unova, no big deal—_but also faintly relieved that she was finally left alone with N. Maybe they could have what Bianca was fond of calling a 'feelings jam'.

N looked up as she stood by him, and he rose slowly from his sitting position.

"I want to talk to you about something."

He half-smiled at Tamara, and took her hand. She blushed, but didn't fight him as he led her towards his throne. _He probably doesn't understand the implications._ About halfway there he stopped.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it _wanted _to be with you."

He continued walking, then shook his head and halted again.

"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that _liked _people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that."

He looked at Tamara with an _almost_ affectionate look in his eyes. "The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

He ascended the final slope to his throne, and let go of Tamara's hand.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon—no, actually, I didn't understand them, either. No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…"

He led Tamara up to the gaping hole which Zekrom had left upon his entrance.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

N sent out Zekrom, which hovered in the air, waiting. N turned to Tamara once more, and smiled. "Tamara! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! …Tamara! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!"

He gave a jaunty wave that barely masked trembling uncertainty, then climbed onto Zekrom's back and soared away without even a backwards glance.

Tamara watched him go until the sun-filled mist swallowed him up. She knelt near the gaping hole in the castle, a silent tear coursing down her cheek. Whatever she had expected to happen when Alder and Cheren took Ghetsis away, it wasn't this—now N was going Arceus knew where and she might never see him again. He was so pure of heart, so innocent. How would he survive in such a harsh world?

Tamara may have been after truth, since Reshiram had chosen her, but N—seer of ideals—was the one who had revealed her pursuit of it to her. She had a sneaking suspicion it was the same way for him: that he had not realized the power of his visions until he had met up with her. _Perhaps, _she thought, letting out a shaky breath, _perhaps the heroes need each other more than they realize…_

She sent out Reshiram, as nervous as she was when she first captured the Legendary. It was a very difficult decision not to follow N, catch up with him and tell him how she thought she felt, but she suspected he needed to be alone. Tamara climbed aboard—Reshiram was waiting patiently with a gentle look in those bright blue eyes. Sighing and glancing back into the ruins of the throne room, trying to make herself believe the events that had just transpired were reality, she directed the Legendary towards home. It had been a very long day, and she had a lot to tell her mother.

**((So how did you like it, or did you? I found this buried in my files; I wrote it a long time ago—almost a year, I think. This is my PokéOTP, so… I love writing for it… :33 I hope my enthusiasm made it worthwhile!))**


End file.
